Donating and OneUpping
by Stone Moss
Summary: Natalie runs into a girl in the mall who is awfully familiar, but worst of all, she makes Natalie do something she'd never thought she'd do...donate. CC is appreciated.


Natalie Kabra strode through the mall, enjoying the eyes that were on her. She liked being the center of attention. It made her feel special and wanted. But something felt off today. She took a quick look at her attire. It was her favorite outfit and her newest. She had bought it yesterday. Her clothing couldn't be it. Was there something in her hair? Was her makeup messed up?

She stole a glance at a store window that showed her reflection. There wasn't a hair out of place. She looked perfect, as always. So what was wrong? Unable to let the people around her know that she was frustrated, she walked into the nearest non-peasant store. Luckily, it was Gucci. Her reputation was saved for today, or so she thought.

Her attention was stolen as another girl walked by, getting all the eyes of the bystanders. Wait, that was Natalie's job! Who was this girl, thinking she could just prance around the mall like that? Natalie got a better look at the girl. She had auburn hair and green eyes. Psh, whatever, Natalie was way better looking. Then why was this commoner stealing the looks _she _was used to getting? Yeah, sure the girl was dressed nice, but her little outfit was nothing compared to Natalie's!

Natalie's was fuming on the inside, but soon got distracted by a marvelous purse inside the store. Hm, let's see _her _get this. As Natalie was reaching for her unclaimed purse, it was snatched right from under her. Natalie met the gaze of a certain green-eyed girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want this purse?" She asked with a sweet tone that made Natalie almost gag.

Natalie had to make her feel foolish. "Um, duh, didn't you see me getting it?" Natalie asked.

An innocent face took over the sweet smile, "I'm sorry. I must have missed it," she said. The girl looked awfully familiar.

"What are you blind, or something?" Natalie scoffed.

"Not at all, I was just asking," the smile returned.

"I'll just be taking this," Natalie grabbed the purse from the girl. From the corner of her eye, she saw there was a growing crowd. Natalie smirked.

"Okay," so the girl was playing dumb, huh?

Natalie was about to throw her a snarky comment, but choked up when she saw the handbag the girl was using. The crowd must have noticed it to because some of them gasped. Well, the people that knew what_ it_ was.

"Is that Prada's limited edition that's coming out _next year?_" Natalie couldn't help herself from asking.

"You have one?" The girl asked, cocking her head.

"No." Natalie growled. "It's coming out _next year." _She said the last few words very slowly.

"Oh, I was thinking you would have it. You _are _Natalie Kabra, after all," Natalie blinked.

"You know who I am?" Natalie asked.

"Of course, silly!" The girl squealed, making Natalie wince. "Are you going to buy that purse now?"

Something inside Natalie snapped. Did this girl think that she was better than her? "No, I'm going to buy another one," Natalie ground out.

"Oh, okay! Well, I'm off to purchase a playground for little kids. They seem to be lacking one in the mall. Ta-ta!" Natalie was barely able to keep a calm demeanor.

"Well, aren't you a saint?" Natalie asked, rolling her eyes.

The girl checked her watch. "Well, I must go." She hurried off, leaving Natalie seething. So that's what this girl was trying to do, be the better person. Well, two can tango.

"Wait up!" Natalie called, rushing to little-miss-goody-two-shoes.

"Yes?" She asked when Natalie caught up with her.

"I was just going to tell you that I'm buying a school for orphans," Natalie bragged. _Wait, she was?_

"That's so nice of you!" The girl squealed.

"Yeah…nice…" This girl was getting to her.

"Oh, look!" Redhead pointed to a poster with a bucket on the wall. "This is for Africa! You donate money to buy animals for families in need. How great!" The girl had a grin like that purple and pink cat that was in a movie that Natalie hardly paid any attention to.

"Yes, fantastic, now what were you saying about that little playground thing?" Natalie asked, looking at her nails.

The girl ignored her much to Natalie's annoyance. "Do you know how many heifers I could buy?" She asked.

"What in the world is a heifer? It sounds like a drink," Natalie asked.

The girl ignored Natalie again. "Now, how much are you going to donate?" That got Natalie's attention.

"Who said anything about donating?" The girl didn't flinch under Natalie's glare.

"Oh, well I am." She dropped a wad of cash into the locked bucket. Natalie realized this girl just one-upped her. _Nobody_ one-ups Natalie Kabra.

"I might do it as well." Natalie dropped some cash into the bucket.

The girl added some more cash.

Natalie added to the pile forming in the bucket.

It went back and forth for awhile until Natalie reached into her wallet and found only air. Frantically, Natalie pulled out her purse and turned it upside down, emptying its contents onto the floor.

"What happened?" Natalie asked. "Why don't I have any more money?"

"You seem to have run out, dear cousin," she said.

"Wait, you said cousin?" Natalie asked, picking up the stuff off the floor and wrinkling her nose in the process.

"I'm surprise you didn't recognize me when you first laid eyes on me." Natalie narrowed her eyes.

"Who are you?" Natalie asked.

"Tsk, tsk, what kind of Lucian are you?" Mystery girl asked, and then it clicked.

"Amy Cahill?" Amy smiled.

"I'm sure the people in Africa will appreciate the one hundred thousand dollars you donated to them," she said and Natalie's eyes widened.

"_What?"_ Natalie screeched and desperately tried to get the money out of the small slit. Then she turned on Amy.

"You did this on purpose!" Natalie realized.

"Yes we did, dear sister." Ian Kabra uncovered himself and walked over. "I never knew you were a donating kind of person," he smirked, and walked over to the Madrigal. Hey, smirking was Natalie's signature move!

"Because I'm not! Both of you planned this!" Natalie shouted, using a lot of hand motions, which she did when she was mad.

"And me too!" A blonde little boy went over and stood next to Amy and Natalie's brother.

"Nice to see you again, Daniel," Natalie growled.

"I can't say that the feeling is mutual, Natty," he grinned.

Just then, a worker came over and picked up the bucket and it slipped out of his hands.

"What's in this, bricks?" The worker asked, picking the bucket back up with a firmer grip this time.

"No, it's my money," Natalie whined, crossing her arms.

The worker took a peek in the bucket and gasped. The pudgy man waddled over and wrapped Natalie into a hug.

"Africa loves you!" He said, laughing.

"Yeah well, they better buy me something nice for my birthday," Natalie said. The man ignored her snarky comment, picked up the bucket, and walked away, whistling a happy tune.

Natalie turned to her brother. "Buy me some new clothes…now. I hope that Africa has enough cups for all those heifers."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I hope you liked that! I think I kept Natalie IC. If not, tell me! I love CC! What can I fix? What would make this story better? Tell me, tell me, tell, me!<strong>

**~Nataliya**


End file.
